Five Ways Apokolypse Could Have Ended
by greysnyper
Summary: For Halo. The horror and the rapture.


1.

"Centuries of work and this is the best plan against humanity that they could think of?" Cassie asks.

"Well, it did mean a walk out of there for free," Robin points out. "Oh, and I'm really sorry I don't have any more earplugs."

"I'm sure you are," Superboy groans. "God, you think it was a good idea to just let Darkseid let us leave, though? I mean, if sending us to Earth is his plan..."

"When he looked at Bart, though, Mon, our luck really did turn around."

Robin shakes his head. "Still, Darkseid's supposed to be a genius. And frankly, this is a plan that you could have thought up, Conner. No offense."

"I'm seriously throwing you out the airlock, Robin."

In the other room, Bart continues to loudly sing the song that never ends.

2.

He takes the wall down when he comes in, but the rescue becomes incredibly short lived. The abrupt halt that Superboy makes causes Impulse to run into him.

"Hey," hisses the speedster. "Why are we slowing down? They'll be right behind us and--"

Superboy can't see or hear anyone in the long rows of cells before them. He knows for a fact that this is where non-metas go but...

"Dude," Bart whispers. "Nobody's here."

"And why would they be?" announces Lobo, having finally caught up with them. The small figure is obviously out of breath. Finally within earshot of the Young Justice members, the Czarnian hunches over and pants. "I tried to tell you before you took off. What does Darkseid need non-metas for?"

"What do you mean," Superboy snaps, turning about.

"Means he kept you guys because you have powers. Uses."

"That's not helping us find Robin and Arrowette," Bart calls out, standing straight and crossing his arms.

Superboy, though, catches the implication. "No. No way."

"Sorry man," Lobo says. "But this is Apokolips. What were you expecting, a happy ending?"

3.

"Dude," Impulse says as he pulls Robin out of harm's way. "If Darkseid's got control of Superboy, why is there a big 'L' carved into Kon's shirt? Why not a 'D'?"

It's Robin's turn to pull Bart behind a wall of stone. He's hoping it's impenetrable. They still have to get to the girls but...well, Conner's in the way.

"I haven't figured that part out yet," Robin confesses. "Just...hold on while I think of something."

4.

"Alvin!" 

Robin looks up to see Superboy dropping down.

"We held them off as long as we could," the Boy of Steel states. "Are you planning what I think you're planning?"

Robin glances down at his work and then reaches over to take Superboy's shoulder. "I didn't tell you all because...well. You _know_ why, Kon. There's no way we're leaving this place alive. If Young Justice is going down, I want to make sure Darkseid can't hurt anyone else again."

Superboy jerks free of Robin's glove. "No way, Al. No freaking way. I got us into this mess. I'm going to be the one to die saving this. I mean, seriously. They can clone more but..."

Robin is quick to put up his hand. "No, you don't get it. This isn't just going to kill me. This is going to destroy everything here. All of us. I'm so sorry!"

Kon stares at Robin for a long moment, and then looks down. "These...these are called fire eggs?"

"Something like that, yeah," Robin nods. "One can wreck a country or something. I'm going to make them all go off."

Kon bobs his head. "Well, I guess...wow. Alvin, you've been my best friend."

Robin shakes his head and then pulls off the mask. "Kon, my real name is Tim."

5.

"This is all your fault," she says as her hands shake. "Oh God, I didn't want to come. You came to my house and begged me to tag along but I really didn't want to come."

"Cis?" attempts Wonder Girl. "Love, it's not your fault. It's..."

"I did this! I didn't want to and I don't remember him giving me the arrow but...oh God. Why did you bring me along?"

Cassie looks helplessly at Robin, but the Boy Wonder isn't moving. The bow that he had wrestled free from Arrowette's hands is drooping in his grip. Cassie doesn't have to look over to see where the special arrow had gone. She can't even bring herself to look.

"I'm just human," Cissie sobs. "I'm not allowed to kill superheroes. This is your fault, Cassie. Go make Kon get up. Why the hell won't he get up?!"

--


End file.
